


Day 19: Public/Cock-Warming

by Yoshishisha



Series: Fictober [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Second Person, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Bucky is keeping his mouth on Peter for as long as he's asked to.





	Day 19: Public/Cock-Warming

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of a broader verse where Bucky Barnes and Peter Hale got together in a way that makes sense I swear it's not as random as it looks. Except I haven't written the rest of the verse yet so for now I guess it is as random as it looks. And it's written in the second person because that's apparently how I write Bucky when he's the Asset and right up until he makes his peace with personhood again. Here he's not under Hydra's control, but still learning to be a person so...
> 
> Also I can't believe I'm only the second author to use the trans peter hale tag. This would totally be cockwarming if Peter actually had a cock, but meanwhile you can assume that Bucky's keeping his mouth on Peter's genitals for as long as he's asked to.

It was different when you were with him, you knew. You hadn’t tried this with anyone else, not unless you counted that one time Hydra had thought it might be a useful way to control you. (It hadn’t, thank god it hadn’t because that was one less thing taken by Hydra from you). It was different with him, and you knew that was the main reason you kept coming back, despite the very danger your presence was putting him in.

“You see, his problem is that he thinks too much,” Peter was saying on the phone, and you couldn’t help but agree in a nearly forgotten part of your mind.

A push at your nape brought you back into focus however, and you whimpered as you went back to your task, pants straining to hold your chubbing cock in as you dug back in.

“So you just need to keep him busy enough that he doesn’t have to,” Peter finished, a toothy grin audible in his voice for all that you couldn’t see it, head buried as it was in his crotch.

He’d gone commando today, no doubt having planned this very eventuality: you kneeling under the cover of his desk as you tried to bring him off with your lips and tongue before the combined effect of the vibrators in your ass and on your cock brought you over the edge. You'd been at the task for what seemed like hours, sometimes not even moving your tongue where it was pressed against him, and only resuming your movements when he ordered it.

You couldn’t think beyond those sensations, not as you withdrew your tongue from his hole, dragging it up in between his folds to close your lips over his clit to suckle. The moan that resulted was almost too loud in the silence of the office, and you wondered what people could see through the glass walls of it.


End file.
